


{The High Commander's Slut}

by BrittScarlet



Category: Killzone (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inseminated, Missionary Position, My First Smut, Name-Calling, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittScarlet/pseuds/BrittScarlet
Summary: "Everything happens for the first time...."There are many thing that can happen for the first time when you test the limits into new territory, Especially romance itself as a whole.However when it comes to sex some like it sweet and start slow while others like it real rough and hard.
Relationships: Anton Saric/ Self Insert
Kudos: 2





	{The High Commander's Slut}

**Author's Note:**

> This contains NSFW content so viewer discretion is STRONGLY advised, if you are not comfortable with NSFW, Rape, Swearing or Violent content you might wanna click off now and look for something else to read instead.
> 
> With that out of the way i hope you enjoy this writing of smut and Happy Halloween-

"A dark red curtain was surrounding two people in the middle of a small room when the a feminine body approached a masculine body and kissed his face plate while she stood still waiting for her next move, Scarlet  
caressed Saric's bald head as she moved her hand from his chest to his pants before a voice spoke from him."

" "Kneel before me." He commend in a deep but calm voice as he unbuckled his belt helping her take his pants off holding his belt with his right hand, Scarlet looked over to the belt in his hand and asked: "How long will this hurt?".  
He looked down on her with his glowing red eyepieces and with a scowl in his face spoke out again: "Do not say another word." 

"Without another word she pulled down his pants and boxers as she saw his long pale member in front of her, Getting on her knees she starts to lick on his balls as Saric grabbed her hair with his left and slaps her face with the other as she hears his muffled sighs of pleasure."

"Saric then lifted Scarlet off her knees by as he takes off her clothes before putting her down to let her resume, He grabbed his belt and started to swing it on her hitting her ass leaving big marks. After she started licking on his dick he tensed himself before he took off his trench coat along with his gloves to feel Scarlet's warm body with his bare hands sending shivers down her body."

"Do you really want me to rape you..?" Saric said coldly as Scarlet was softly moaning from his touch. "Start begging me to not make it hurt you Slut."

"Mmm- D-Don't m-make it hu-hurt..." She stuttered under her breath for him to hear, With one sharp move he spread her legs open on the table and his massive dick tightly enters inside of her pussy. She felt a sharp pain for a moment and gritted her teeth together as he began to move in and out of her as her breast were squeezed by Saric has his movement picked up pace."

"He then stopped pulling himself off slowly as Scarlet was catching her breath as he took of the remainder of what was left leaving his facemask and visor on as he laid his back on the couch, Scarlet noticed and went over to sit on his lap as she slowly lowered herself on his pale member, She pressed herself hard that Saric let out a deep sigh as he inhaled and exhaled pulling out with white sticky cum dripping rom the tip,"

"Please...fill me up with your cum- Make me yours.." She spoke out as she was looking at Saric not taking her eyes off him. He hit her on the face as she said that, "Is your tight pussy wanting my warm sperm?" He asked as Scarlet nodded her head and answered "Yes...Fuck me~" Without wasting anymore time he placed his dick back on her pussy and started pounding away with cum dripping down."

"Scarlet moaned as she held on to Saric hearing his breathily moans as he filled her with his sperm, "Take it- Take my cum like a good whore you are.." He groaned as he continued to fuck her pussy."

"After a few more hours of rough sex it was all over, Scarlet was now filled with Saric's cum as he pulled out of her breathing heavily holding her close to him. Her legs were shaking from all the pounding as she laid on his bare chest trying to catch some air. None of them let the other go as they fell into a state and passed out."


End file.
